


A Throne for a Dragon

by BethBell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragon Eggs, Dragon dreams, Dragons, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Jon Snow is female, Jon is named Visenya and she knows it, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethBell/pseuds/BethBell
Summary: Aegon dreams of a Visenya and then he meets one.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Aegon VI Targaryen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	A Throne for a Dragon

Every night since he was young, he has dreamed the same dream. A girl always a girl. At first, they play throughout gardens filled with flowers. As he grows the girl grows with him. She grows more beautiful with every passing day until at fifteen any other woman on the street means nothing to him, he does not even spare them a glance. He has been taken completely in by this woman of his dreams. 

“Aegon.” She breathes out to him at night laying next to him her eyes shining so beautifully. 

“My love.” She tells him. 

“My dragon.” She asks him quietly. Mine. Mine. Mine she calls. 

“Brother.” The girl tells him and his heart aches. Rhaenys is dead and this girl cannot be Rhaenys. She does not fit his sister’s description. But when he asks, she does not answer with the name Rhaenys. She calls herself Visenya. 

So, when he is sixteen and he is walking across the markets in Bravos he hears a voice. At first it doesn’t register to him. At first, he doesn’t think anything of it but then he hears it. My. She speaks and he stops walking and turns. There in the middle of the street in a tattered dress stands the girl who calls him brother. He is struck dumb by the sight of her. She is even more beautiful in person. Her skin is lighter than he remembers it being. Her hair darker her lips fuller. But it is her eyes that draw him in. She has the darker Targaryen eyes just like him. The ones that shine almost black in some lights. A man is pulling on her arm and he moves quickly knocking back the man with a force he didn’t know he could muster. The man had been reaching for her bag. He does not know what is inside but he watches it move. The girl goes to move away from him, run more like it but he does not let her. If he lets her go now who knows when he will find her again. 

“Visenya.” He breathes out and the girl stops trying to get away from him and looks up at him meeting his gaze. 

“Sister.” He tells her and her mouth opens slightly. 

“Sister.” He repeats softer just for her as his hand rests to cradle her face. He has found her. The woman who haunts his dreams. She does not know him but he knows her and that is enough. 

He gets her to come with him. How? He does not know. But Visenya trusts him even though he is someone she does not know. He brings her back to his ship. Connington and Ashara are gone when they arrive but he finds her a room of her own. He finds things for her for now. Later he has many things made for her. She deserves it after all she is a princess and one day, she will be a queen. When his substitute parents find her on their ship a few days later he tells them she is staying. He tells them she is Visenya Targaryen. He tells them she is his sister. It is only a month later he meets the squirming ball of fur his little sister has with her. Ghost his sister calls her. Beautiful is what she looks as her fingers run through Ghost’s fur. She is fourteen she tells him. Young. Younger than him. Young enough she doesn’t understand what it means when he looks at her the way he does. Connington does though. His foster father does know and he is displeased as one can be about it but Aegon doesn’t care. There is only Visenya for him. He knows this when his sister shows him two months into knowing her what she carried within her bag. Dragon Eggs. Three of them. Who the third is for he doesn’t know. They are the last of their family. There are no other Targaryen’s left. His dreams have shown him this. But there are three dragon eggs and they are theirs like Visenya is his.


End file.
